Secrets
by The Angst Whore
Summary: There are just somr things that shouldn't be kept a secret between families.


OK!! This is my first gravitation fic and is set 20 years after Nittle Grasper got back together...

I don't own what you recognize

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Thoma Seguchi, I'm 52 years old and I am married to Mika Seguchi, I have Blonde Hair and greenish-blue eyes. I am a keyboardist in the now retired band Nittle Grasper and I am CEO of N-G productions, I also have produced many of Japan's top bands. I have twin daughters, Kidaka AKA DJ, and Kidako AKA Kai, They are 17 years old today and they decided to have 'separate parties' this year, I can tell I'm going to have a headache... so one party. DJ is having her and her boyfriend, Trevor's band play...LIVE. I think I might work late that day...

Also In 24 days Christmas is coming, I think I'm Just gonna get each of the girls one big present, for their birthday, for DJ, I already know what I'm going to get her, and I know I'm going to regret it, She's a punk rocker type of person, I'm not even sure she's Japanese, her boyfriend rubs off on her too much (not like that you pervs), I decided to get her a drum set... see what I mean... I'm definitely gonna regret it; I am having K-san keep it at his house until the party comes. (TWO DAYS LEFT!!)

Trevor moved here two years ago from NYC after his Mom was killed and his Dad left, he sold his whole Nittle Grasper collection to come here, in hopes of meeting us, he brought an outfit and wore one, he also brought his guitar, which was somewhat like Hiroshi-kun's. He bought an apartment then he bought clothes, with his other money he went to school then bought front row Nittle grasper tickets. DJ met him at our Tokyo concert and they became really good friends and now they're dating. Trevor has blue hair with red streaks in it ((see snow drop #1 cover)) and green eyes, he's tall and nicely built, and he is an overall nice person. Any way, I employed him at my company because he was a hard working devoted person, and because I like him, he's a nice boy for my daughter. I mean he's not perfect, but I wouldn't push him in front of a speeding car... ((Ahem))

My daughter, DJ, is...I shouldn't say this but... well, Hot. And I don't mean it in a nasty way... She is skinny, she has green eyes and they make her look evil when she smiles, she's tall, just barely shorter than her boyfriend, I have noticed alot of people staring at her... she's anorexic and she doesn't think I know, because she never eats breakfast and 'claims' she ate in CLC, like everyone else, I have gotten a couple of notes home about that... she does eat a SMALL dinner though, because she can't get away with not eating that. DJ doesn't have a lot of friends, I don't know why but, Trevor is her only friend her age, but My good friend and her god father, Yuki, Is her best friend and I don't know why... when she was young and I asked her who she wanted to stay with when we went on tour she would always say Yuki. Noriko is also very close to her; probably because she is one of the only females she connects with... scratch that, Noriko IS the only female DJ can connect with... DJ doesn't really connect with her mother, or her sister, her twin sister at that. They may not connect, due to the fact that DJ suffers from severe ADD and Kai suffers from Just the opposite, chronic depression.

My other Daughter Kai is Cute, she has green eyes and Blonde hair, which is dyed a very pale blue, she is thin and also has the same eating habits as DJ, and she is tall like DJ. Kai is going out with Yukio, Yuki and Shuichi's son, his name means "gets what he wants" and he wanted Kai and obviously he got her...

I may know all about my daughters' but I still feel like they are hiding something from me, I'd been like this for two years now...I don't get it... even though I have a secret I haven't told them, I don't think they know... Do they?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes there is a secret but you might not find out until chapter 3 or 4...

R&R please Thank you!!!


End file.
